20 October 1986
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1986-10-20 ;Comments *Andy Kershaw is sitting in for Peel, who is in Japan with Janice Long. A couple of archive Peel sessions are aired. *Kershaw plays a record from a band that Peel doesn't like and says while the cat's away... (the mice will play, in Andy's case, it's R.E.M.) *After the last track of the show, Kershaw chats to his sister, Liz Kershaw after she just came back from ZZ Top in concert. He chats to her about what was better, the concert or sitting next to Gary Davies. Liz then says Gary Davies is gorgeous, while Andy mentions that he is ugly. *The extro tune at the end of the show comes from Cyril Davies & His R&B All Stars' Country Line Special. Sessions *Bhundu Boys #1 Recorded: 1986-07-06. First Broadcast: 14 July 1986 *Fuzztones #1 Recorded: 1985-05-26. First Broadcast: 05 June 1985 Tracklisting *Louis Jordan: Let The Good Times Roll *Lapiro De M'banga: Nyaké Boh Rebecca (LP - No Make Erreur) Editions Tshi-Tshi :(AK: 'Fat John from Suffolk is in Japan, so it's Andy Kershaw letting the good times roll for the next 3 weeks') *Hurrah!: Sweet Sanity (7") Kitchenware :(Drug Alert trailer) *Bhundu Boys: Writing On The Wall (session) :(AK: 'The more I hear this record, the more I like it, the number 9 sound in the fun 40') *Bangles: Walk Like An Egyptian (7") CBS *Robyn Hitchcock & The Egyptians: Winchester (LP - Element Of Light) Glass Fish :(Drug Alert segment by Bruno Brookes) *Lovindeer: Man Shortage (12") TSOJ *R.E.M.: Superman (LP - Lifes Rich Pageant) I.R.S. *Bhundu Boys: Kuroja Chete (session) *Jazz Butcher Conspiracy: Falling In Love (LP - Distressed Gentlefolk) Glass *Fuzztones: She's Wicked (session) *Fuzztones: Epitaph For A Head (session) *Hezekiah Jenkins: The Panic Is On (v/a LP - Songsters & Saints Vol. 1. Vocal Traditions On Race Records) Matchbox *Dick Gaughan: Song Of Choice (v/a LP - Womad Talking Book Volume Three: An Introduction To Europe) Womad *Brendan Croker & The 5 O'Clock Shadows: Hard Times (v/a LP - Heads Held High - The Album [Jarrow 86]) HHH Productions *Bhundu Boys: Manhenga (session) *Smiths: Ask (12") Rough Trade *Let's Active: Route 67 (LP - Big Plans For Everybody) I.R.S. *Steve Earle: Hillbilly Highway (LP - Guitar Town) MCA *Grady Martin: Diesel Smoke Dangerous Curve (v/a LP - Guitar Genius) Charly *Bhundu Boys: Let's Work Together (session) *Jason And The Scorchers: Golden Ball And Chain (LP - Still Standing) EMI America :(Drug Alert trailer by Tommy Vance) *Richard Thompson: How Will I Ever Be Simple Again (LP - Daring Adventures) Polydor *Elvis Costello And The Attractions: I Want You (7") Imp *Fuzztones: Bad News (session) *Fuzztones: Cinderella (session) *Mad Professor: Medusa's Head (LP - Dub Me Crazy Vol. 6: Schizophrenic Dub) Ariwa *R. Crumb And His Cheap Suit Serenaders: Kiwi Bump (LP - R. Crumb And His Cheap Suit Serenaders) Blue Goose *Bhundu Boys: Chemedza Vana (session) *Band Of Blacky Ranchette: Roof's On Fire (LP - Heartland) Zippo *Barrence Whitfield And The Savages: Go Ahead And Burn (LP - Barrence Whitfield And The Savages) Mamou File ;Name * 020A-B1396XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 * 020A-B1396XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 ;Length * 0:57:53 * 0:59:46 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1396/1) Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library